


【授权翻译】Cut us out in little stars

by ssssszx



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 22:53:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12118989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssssszx/pseuds/ssssszx
Summary: Even Bech Naesheim那个让Isak的心跳乱了节拍的男孩是Even Bech Naesheim。他不敢相信自己居然没有早一点意识到。Even从来没有任何社交媒体，而杂志们捕风捉影也只能拍到他快速掠过的一面，和被墨镜或者帽子挡的严严实实的侧脸，但是依旧。他大脑中有一部分几乎在尖利的大笑着，因为当然了。Isak在不被允许的情况下倾慕着与自己同性别的存在还不够，不，他必须得为那个男孩沉沦。那个唯一的男孩，会让Isak的父亲别无二话，只因为他们在一起就将他处决的那个男孩。Isak 和 Even，罗密欧与茱莉亚AU。





	【授权翻译】Cut us out in little stars

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cut Us Out In Little Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10274405) by [allyasavedtheday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allyasavedtheday/pseuds/allyasavedtheday). 



_"And, when I shall die,_ _Take him and cut him out in little stars, And he will make the face of heaven so fine_

_That all the world will be in love with night."_

当门突然被打开的时候，Isak正把自己埋在厚厚的被子里，故意无视了边上不停震动的手机。

他听到一声‘tsk’在头顶响起，带着Eskild与众不同的音调，让他感到一丝放松。至少这不是他的父亲，或者是他其中一个心腹。

“Isak！”Eskild警告道，猛地抢走了他身上裹着的被子，无视了Isak因为突然降临的冰凉空气而愤愤不平的抱怨起来。“已经过了中午了；而你原本应该和你父亲在一个小时之内共进午餐。”

Isak长长的出了一口气，转个身躺在床上，稍微眯虚着双眼偷偷观察着Eskild。他正站在床边，双手叉腰，一脸不满。

“我生病了？”Isak充满希望的提议，Eskild哼了一声。

“快点啦，baby Jesus，”Eskild开口，语调柔和起来。“你知道这次午饭很重要，你父亲说他要和你谈些大事。”Eskild扬起眉毛，好像Isak应该为此兴奋一样。

Eskild大概以为这是有关他父亲公司的事。Isak的父亲掌控着一半的Oslo，但他真正骄傲且享受的是他的酒店品牌——The Valtersen Plaza，Oslo最大的顶尖酒店之一，有四家联名酒店遍布整个挪威。它唯一的竞争对手就是Bech Naesheim的酒店，The Empire。

Isak没有天真到认为父亲会让自己接触家族企业的地步，所以，不。这事是关于那个女孩，Emma。

Isak早就意识到了，他父亲开始有意无意的提起她，同时说起一个很重要的合作案需要与David Larzen进行最后的敲定。

本来自己像个娼妓一样被父亲推出去，为了达成合同来赢Bech Naesheim一局这件事已经够糟糕了，但当他根本不喜欢女生时，这整个情况可以说是毁天灭地的糟糕了。

看到Isak还愣在原地一动不动，Eskild开始用力拽他的胳膊，用比Isak想象中大得多的力气把他从床上拉起来。什么时候Eskild居然有时间出去健身了？毕竟他每天花十八个小时在Isak身边忙碌，为了确保他不会给他的父亲带来任何负面的媒体影响。

“好吧好吧。Eskild，停下，”Isak气鼓鼓的甩开他的手，坐起身来。“我会去的。”

“好孩子，”Eskild愉快的回复。“你有二十分钟准备！冲个澡换好衣服；车会在门口等你！”

Isak叹了口气，看着Eskild一蹦一跳的朝门外走去，往后挥了挥手。用一只手把头发往后捋，他缓慢的走向卫生间，打开淋浴蓬头。他空洞的看着蒸汽一点点占据整个房间，试图把心底那些不安给驱散开。

没事的，会没事的。

也许不是他想的那样。

*

二十五分钟之后，已经很不耐烦的Eskild开始把他推出门，往一个黑色轿车走去。

“桌子是订在你父亲名下，”Eskild告诉他，“当你抵达的时候他多半已经到——”

“Eskild，”Isak打断了Eskild，伸手止住他的喋喋不休。“我们就在自家酒店里用餐，我保证工作人员都认得出我是谁。”

Eskild翻了个白眼。“管他呢，你能不能动作快点！你让他等太久了。”

太好了，Isak叛逆的想着。

“还有记得！你的母亲想和你谈谈关于你生日派对的事情，等你回来就去找她！”Eskild在他身后喊道，Isak设法压抑住自己的抱怨，直到他坐进汽车后座。

Jonas大笑着，Isak一脸烦躁的系上安全带。“今天有个很糟糕的开头啊，Issy？”

Isak叹了口气，把头倚在靠枕上。“你想象不到的。”

Jonas是他的司机。但更重要的是，Jonas是他最好的朋友。从Isak开始记事起，他的妈妈就开始在Isak家做厨师了，当他们还是个小不点的时候，她没法找保姆，所以她常常把Jonas带去工作。有一天他发现Jonas躲在客厅的走廊外面，满脸向往的看着自己坐在茶几前涂色。Isak不知道这卷发男孩是谁，但是他大方的和他分享了自己的涂色本，从那以后他们俩就成为了最好的朋友。

当Jonas足够大了以后，他开始在这座大别墅里做些杂七杂八的工作，这样他还有个理由能晃悠在附近。(尽管Isak一直坚持他们可以在一起玩，Jonas不需要这样子来证明自己)当他拿到驾照之后，他请愿成为Isak的专属司机。对于Isak的父亲而言，这更多的是为了保证Isak不惹事——他一直特别信任Jonas——但实际上这只是方便了他们两能有更多的时间自由自在的玩耍，不需要担心有人打扰。

与此同时，他觉得Jonas做这份工作的目的大概是照看Isak。他知道Isak有多不喜欢自己这样子的生活方式，有那么多假惺惺的人们为了他的名字和金钱匍匐在他脚下，曲意逢迎。他也知道Isak有时候会变得过于敏感，因为深知这一点，他对于自己这最好的朋友充满了保护欲。

“所以你父亲是要和你谈些什么？”当他们驶出门口，远离了黑衣保安们的视线时，Jonas问道。Isak家的大宅坐落在一个私人庄园里，通常这会让人感到独一无二；但对于Isak而言，这只让他感到深深的孤独和与世隔绝。

“Emma Larzen，大概，”Isak喃喃，低头看着自己掌心的纹路。当他抬起头时，在后视镜里对上了Jonas的眼神。

Jonas是这个世界上唯一一个知道Isak喜欢男孩的人。因为当他们十六岁时，Isak曾经醉醺醺的陈述自己对他的爱慕。然而，Jonas固执的处理好了这件事，让时间来埋藏那些春心萌动，直到他们之间的友谊没有任何改变。他依旧是站在Isak背后最坚定最值得信任的依靠，不止一次。

“你也许是多想了吧，”Jonas缓缓地措辞。“也许你爸爸真的只是随口说说。”

Isak嗤笑，带点苦涩。“我深刻怀疑这一点。至少我们可以确定的是，我不是去吃个亲切的家庭午餐然后我爸给我一座酒店来管理就对了。”

Jonas没有说话，但他换了个电台，NWA富有节奏的鼓点声从车载音响中爆炸涌出，Isak闭上双眼。他努力让自己坚强冷酷起来，双手紧握成拳。

也许Jonas是对的，也许自己只是想多了。

*

当他们互相交换了一下礼节性的问好之后，他爸爸开口说的第一件事就是，“就像你知道的，这段时间里我正在和David Larzen密切合作，”Isak的内心涌起一阵不安。

“我知道，”他顺从的回应。

他父亲点点头，“嗯，是这样。这对于我而言是一场非常重要的合同，Isak。Larzen在卑尔根有一块地非常适合拿来发展我们的第六家星级酒店。但是Bech Naesheim也在打这块地的主意，我有可靠的消息源，他们想在那里建一座新酒店很久了。所以我必须得做点什么来保证这场交易牢牢掌握在我们公司手里。”他停顿了一下，从镜片后面意味深长的看着自己的儿子。

“嗯，”Isak很小心的回复着，他可以感觉到自己的脉搏正随着这场谈话的走向愈发清晰而激烈跳动着。

“我和你说过Larzen家的小女儿，不是吗？”

来了。

Isak保持着完美的稳重姿态，问道，“她怎么了？”

“Well，她是个可爱的女孩，好像比你小一岁。我敢说你们之间会相处的非常好。”

这其实更糟糕，因为他父亲没有直接说出自己的要求。就算他已经能感觉出来这背后绝对不会有什么好事。

“我不要求很多，Isak，”他又开口了。Isak只想大笑，没错。“我已经邀请她来参加这周五你的生日派对。你只需要见这女孩一面，也许对她说点甜言蜜语。这份合同是改变游戏规则的关键；我需要你明明白白的告诉我，你了解这件事的重要性。”

Isak的胃里极其不舒服的滚动着各种情绪，餐厅里耀眼的灯光几乎要刺瞎他的双眼，而他只是点点头。

“我了解。”

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Even正坐在一幢属于他父亲的酒店顶层，目光在无云湛蓝的天空和他腿上那幅还未完成的画像之间辗转。纸张上那张精致却又心不在焉回视着他的面孔，让Even充满渴望的叹息着。

在他正准备在脑海里吟诵些赞美诗时，一个人重重坐在了他身边，撞撞他的肩膀。

“嗨Magnus，”Even微笑着，因为好友的到来而显得眉眼鲜活了些许。

比起回应这个招呼，Magnus瞥了眼画纸，有点恼火的瞪了Even一眼。“Sonja？再一次？拜托啊兄弟。”

“怎么？”Even状似无辜的反问，尽管他知道Magnus的意思。他最近似乎获得了读心这种神奇能力。

“兄弟，放下她吧，”Magnus恳求。“她不值得你这样。”

“但她很漂亮！”Even抗议。

“你觉得所有事物都很漂亮，”Magnus翻了个白眼。好吧，这他得承认。

“如果你们俩之间有任何可能的话，你早就搞定她了好吗。”Magnus很坚持。  
“而且如果我告诉你赶紧放手的话，多半这也是时候放手了。”

再一次，他没说错。

“但是…”Even想开口辩驳，但是失败了。他已经迷恋Sonja好几周了，她的美貌，迷人的微笑，和充满活力的大笑。从那天晚上他在一个派对上见到这女孩之后，他就一直试图用各种方式和她搭上话，但都无一例外的失败了。

“我们需要把她从你脑海里赶出去，”Magnus果断地宣称，打了个清脆的响指，然后开始寻找他的手机。“而且我知道该怎么做。”

一秒中之后，他已经把手机竖在Even面前，屏幕上是一条他朋友发来的信息，关于Valtersen家独生子的生日派对。

“你为什么给我看这个？”Even疑惑的问道。他不怎么了解Valtersen的小儿子，但是他知道他不应该跟这家人扯上任何关系，这是从他小时候还没开始记事之前就很清楚的一点。

“就在这周五，而且会很他妈酷炫的好吗？！”Magnus热情的嗓音极具传染性，Even发现自己莫名其妙的微笑起来，身边好友推了推他的肩膀。“这可是Isak的十八岁生日他们绝对会搞得非常隆重！”

“然而在我他妈大概进去五秒钟就会被认出来的情况下，我们怎么去？”Even挑衅的扬起一边眉毛，快速反击。

“读读短信，傻逼，”Magnus哼哼，把屏幕往他面前一递。“这是个变装舞会，我们都能混进去。”

“我不知道，”Even犹豫了一下，尽管刚刚他心里有那么一丝的动摇。他不觉得这是个好主意，如果他父亲发现的话，那可就糟糕了。而且Even根本不愿去想如果他在派对上被发现的话，Valtersen会做些什么。

“你知道有多少女生会去这次派对，试着勾搭上Isak吗？”Magnus继续劝说。“绝对足够让你忘掉那个Sonja。”

Even翻了个白眼，他正准备纠正一下Magnus的说法但是另外那个男孩迅速的打败了他。

“还会有很多帅哥，”Magnus突然想起什么似的加上了一句，面对Even望过来的眼神，有点不好意思的傻笑着。“想想看。”

客观来讲Even知道该怎么做。理智上来说他知道这是个糟糕透顶的主意，但是也许就一晚上，能成为别人而不是自己，也不是那么差劲的事儿。

反正他这周五也没事干。

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

在他的生日派对前三天，Isak竭尽全力躲在房间里不想出去。

他只成功了一半，因为他的母亲或者父亲似乎一直在各种找他——过一遍派对计划(和他妈妈)或者是他要怎么计划勾搭上Emma(和他父亲)。认真讲，他从来没有这么不想去一个派对过。

Eskild和Jonas一直在说这是他的十八岁生日，他应该很兴奋啊诸如此类，但是Isak唯一能想到的就是他将会在Emma身上耗费一整个晚上。

他已经站在淋浴间里太久了，早就洗完的头发湿漉漉的贴在脖颈上，但他就是迈不开脚离开这个水气弥漫的小空间。至少在这里，没有人能打扰到他。

在Eskild开始哐哐哐敲卫生间的门之前，他又在这里耗了十分钟，然后默默抬手把水龙头关掉。

Eskild和Noora已经等在他的房间里了。

Noora是家里众多女仆中的一个，实际上她更像是Isak的个人造型师，尤其是面临他需要出席的各种活动时。当Isak走进他的套间时，她正动作轻柔的把他的服装铺平摆在床上。Eskild，则在凝视着Isak因为在浴室里呆了太久而红扑扑的脸颊。

他注意到了Isak灰暗丧气的神情然后叹了口气。“你知道今晚应该会很有意思的，Isak。”

“我不想去什么乱七八糟的派对，”Isak把他推开，把腰上系着的浴巾拉紧了点，走进衣帽间去找条内裤换上。他能听到Noora往门口走去的脚步声，让他可以自己换上衣服。所以Isak转过身探出头，在她走出去之前喊了一句。“谢谢你Noora。”

她在门口停住，朝他露出一个真诚的微笑。“很高兴能帮到你，”她说。“我保证你会看上去非常帅气的。”

Isak很喜欢Noora。她极具洞察力但又不会偷偷摸摸刺探别人的内心。

当Eskild在一旁清了清嗓子，Isak看向他。Isak转动手指，做了个手势让他转过身去这样自己好换衣服。Eskild翻了个白眼但还是照做。

“宾客们随时都会到，”Eskild对着他的卧室墙壁说道。“算你走运，你妈妈打算等到大部分人都到了以后再让你出场。对于一个完全不在意自己外表的家伙而言，你倒是用了很长时间来做准备。”

“我刚刚不是在打扮自己，”Isak气呼呼的一脚迈进裤子里。“你可以转过来了。”

Eskild转身看到Isak穿着的衣服之后简直要爆炸，“不敢相信你妈妈居然允许你在这袍子下面穿牛仔裤！”

“我绝对不会裸着腿穿长袍的，”Isak咬牙切齿——这四天里他差不多对妈妈说了二十几次这句话。

“但那样会勾勒出你完美的身材曲线！”Eskild坏笑起来，但还是走过去帮他理好衬衫外面的肩带和腰饰。

Isak就站在那儿随Eskild处置，因为他知道他一动手大概只会让这堆衣服变得更复杂。所以他保持不动，让Eskild用红棉布披肩把他包裹起来，塑造成它该有的形状。

“你要给我做头发吗？”过了一会儿之后Isak问道。因为如果是Eskild的话，他会花上比如果是Isak来决定的话——他只会把自己头发吹干而已——更长的时间，而这意味着他可以名正言顺的迟到…

“不，Noora来做，”Eskild的话语快速切断了他内心的脑补。太棒了，Noora花的时间是Eskild的两倍。

“我去叫她过来，”Eskild继续道，“她应该还在外面等着。”

就算有时候Eskild会磨碎他所有的耐心，Isak还是非常感激他的存在。Isak偶尔想过如果当初他父亲没有雇佣Eskild来做自己的私人助理会怎么样，他得出的结论是，大概自己会比现在还要孤独。至少Eskild是真心为了他好。

Isak在镜子面前坐定，从镜面里朝走过来的Noora露出半个微笑。

她用手指在他湿漉漉的头发中拨弄了几下，理出她想要的那个角度和造型，她的触摸一定程度上会让Isak回想起母亲的双手放在头顶会是怎样的，尽管他没有多少体会。

如果Noora注意到了他忧郁的表情但她也没有多问什么——就像Isak之前说过的，她不会刺探别人的内心——然后她拿起梳子和吹风机。在暖风鼓动在他头发里的时候，Noora一直保持着沉默，而Isak选择用吹风机的声音来搬空自己的思绪。

当他的头发干透了，Noora用手指翻动着他的金色卷发，让他们呈现出一种自然活泼的情态时，她才终于开了口。“所以今天晚上要来的那么多人中，有哪些人是你真心想见的？”

Isak长呼出一口气，“Jonas，Mahdi，你和Eskild，还有Eva和Sana。”

“所以是你的员工们还有两个学校里的朋友？”Noora扬起眉问道。

Isak轻笑了一下但还是点点头，“Jonas今天晚上不值班，然后你，Eva和Eskild可以早点下班，对吧？这是我的派对，我可以做我想做的任何事。”

Noora开始哼唱着些什么‘这是我的派对我可以随便哭泣’之类的，Isak无奈的朝镜子里的她沉下脸。

“那个你和Eskild说起过的女孩呢？”Noora平淡的问道。“Emma？”

Isak没有回复，但是他的骤然黑下来的表情显然说明了一切，因为Noora突然安抚的拍了拍他的肩膀，站到他面前。她拿起梳妆台上的那个金色花冠，轻柔的把它放在Isak的头顶，完整了这一套装扮。

“笑一个，Isak，”她温柔的低头看他。”你还不知道今晚会发生什么呢。”

这才是Isak害怕的地方。

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Even看上去蠢爆了但他不在乎。

他穿着一个厚厚的白袍子，戴着一个雪白的，浓密的假发和大胡子，基本上盖住了整张脸。Magnus换好衣服从卫生间出来的时候，看到Even这副装扮，激动地尖叫着举起啤酒瓶朝他致意。

“没有人能认得出你的，老哥！我们绝对能混进去！”

“我以为你说过是Mahdi邀请的你？”Even从一旁尽职尽责为他拿着一大堆东西的Vilde手里接过他的啤酒瓶。

“他是邀请了没错，”Magnus完全没在怕的耸耸肩。“但他绝对没有邀请你。今晚我们就是深入敌方内部的间谍，朋友。感觉怎么样？马上就要开始你的犯罪生涯了？”

Even默默翻了个白眼；他不在乎这是个Valtersen家的派对。他主要是希望能在那儿见到Sonja，如果没有的话，也许这场派对也足以让他的大脑停止想着关于她的一切。

“Eva给我发了信息说她和Noora也会去诶，”当Even久久没有回复Magnus的激励演讲时，Vilde细声细语的说道。她扮成了一只猫咪——看上去很可爱。“她说那个地方被布置的超级棒。这绝对会成为一场年度派对！”

每当有什么社交活动将要发生的时候，Vilde的眼睛里总是冒着小星星。她崇拜与那种上流社会特有的，纸醉金迷的生活方式，这换了任何别的人的话，Even绝对会忍受不了——但是如果是Vilde的话，还蛮讨人喜欢的。

Even朝她露出一个心不在焉的微笑，还是没能完全对今晚兴奋起来。就算他能找到一个人来吸引自己的注意力，他也强烈怀疑是否那个人能比得上Sonja。

“好吧，这就是了！”Magnus宣布，把自己从椅子上扯下来，整了整脸上的胡子、他那一身警察扮相可以说是既可笑又有点讽刺，考虑到他们今晚要做的事情。“起来起来，快点，我们要出发了。我受够了你那一脸忧郁相，是时候向你证明一下今晚将会有多棒。干了你的啤酒。”

Even咽下最后一点啤酒，Vilde开始到处找她的手包，然后Magnus气势十足的领着他们走出了套房的门。

他们坐电车到了城市的边缘，然后一路走到Valtersens的庄园——Magnus认为如果他们坐车去的话会太明显，还会招惹来不必要的注意力。

当他们终于走到了大门口时，Even不自禁的赞叹了一下；气势恢宏的建筑重叠着尖尖的高塔，金光闪闪的天使塑像环绕其中。铁门旁站着两个人作为保安，Even认出其中一个人是William Magnusson——Valtersens家族的忠实好友之一——当Magnus告诉他们自己的名字，然后拿出ID核实之后，派对朝他们敞开大门。

他们开始沿着长长的，风声呼呼的车道往大宅走去，Even被自己所见的场景弄得颇为惊叹。这个地方比起普通宅邸更像是个宫殿，纯白的大理石装饰着所有的阳台，白色窗帘温柔的修饰着夜色与光影，一座雕刻精美的喷泉竖立在大宅门前，上面，不出意料的又一位天使站在那里低头朝他们微笑。

这里已经挤满了人群，音乐声随着他们慢慢接近主楼也越发清晰和响亮。Vilde已经开始激动地颤抖起来，他知道对于她而言这相当于是圣诞节提前到来了。而Even另一旁的Magnus也没有好到哪里去，他瞪大眼睛四处张望着，每当看到什么新东西就发出赞叹的哇哦。

“今晚绝对会成为难忘的一晚，”当他们随着人流走进门廊时，Magnus这么说道，Even的嘴角不自觉浮起一个微笑。

也许。

*

刚走进派对的几秒钟里，他们就失去了Vilde的影子。Even只听得到她尖细的嗓音“Chris！Sana！”然后只看得到她朝两个女孩奔跑过去的背影——一个穿着Even认为应该是航天服，另外一个穿着一身黑。

几分钟后，Magnus搂着他的胳膊大喊道。“兄弟，来见见Mahdi！我们去看看他带没带点货能让你他妈放松一下好好享受自己。”

Even不情愿的哼了声，但还是随着Magnus挤过人群。

“Mahdi！”当他们好不容易接近到足以让他听到他们说话的距离时，Magnus标志性的嗓音已经响起。Mahdi从和朋友的对话中抬眼看来，顿时咧开了一个大大的微笑，朝旁边人打了个招呼，便走过来拥抱了Magnus。他们拍了拍对方的后背，交换了些玩味的击掌——主要是Magnus——然后Magnus转过身把Even拉的更近了些。

“老兄，这是Even，”他对Mahdi说道。“Even，这是Mahdi。”

“Even Bech Naesheim，”Mahdi意味深长的微笑起来，伸出一只手，“很有勇气。”

Even也回应了一个他独有的坏笑，和Mahdi握了握手。“我是不是马上要以叛国罪被抓起来了？”

Mahdi笑起来，Even觉得这大概是他见过的最明亮的笑容。“不会啦，兄弟。Isak很酷，他根本不在乎你们父母之前的这些乱七八糟的东西。你倒是要小心点他的爸爸，还有那些‘暴乱组’”

Mahdi烦躁的表情说明了他和Even一样，也非常反感Valtersen麾下的那些小喽啰们，但是Even也知道最好别低估那些家伙的能力。他们都在Valtersen家的酒店工作，但是Valtersen会用他们来做些见不得人的勾当。他们曾不止一次的用各种方式威胁Even的父亲， 直到后来开始用Bech Naesheim家族被殴打的血淋淋的员工们作为警示。

“知道了，”Even简短的回应，环顾着房间里的人群，有点好奇这些面具下面究竟哪一个是Isak。尽管他们俩的父母都极其享受自己公众人物的身份，而且对对方都尖酸刻薄，Even并没有真的见过Isak本人。没有社交网络意味着Even一般不会到Facebook上去搜别人的名字，而且他竭尽全力不给那些小报社任何机会来给他们两个家族大动笔墨。Magnus对他倒是很友善，因为他们在同一个学校，而且有不少共同好友，但是就算是他也不会常常在Even面前提起Isak。所以，不可否认的，Even心底有点蠢蠢欲动的小好奇，想见见这位不共戴天的仇敌，他会是什么样的。

“Isak来了吗？”Magnus的问题让他的思绪戛然而止，强迫着Even把注意力回到Mahdi的回答上来。

“嗯，半个小时之前盛大出场，”Mahdi说着笑了起来，“他恨死这些玩意儿了你知道，这整个派对都是他妈妈的主意。“

“哦——boohoo，”Magnus嘲弄的挤挤眼。“你知道今晚有多少女孩都恨不得跳到他身上吗？如果要我说的话，他可有点不懂得回报哦。”

“不是所有人都跟你一样只想着上床，Mags，”Even戏弄着推推他。

“管他呢，”Magnus挥挥手，“Jonas呢？”

“我上次看到他的时候，他和Isak在一起，“Mahdi告诉他们，Even可以看到Magnus从眼角递了他一个眼神。

根据Magnus的长篇大论，Even知道他们今晚最好别被逮到。而如果Even直接去和Isak说话的话，这个结局基本上是一定的了。

“你去吧，和寿星打个招呼去，”Even说，尽量让自己听上去很厌烦的样子，根本不在意他要被一个人撂在这儿的事实。“我就在这里跳舞，你一会儿再过来找我就行。”

“你确定？”Magnus问道，Even点点头。这似乎足以让他放下心来，和Magnus勾肩搭背的准备离开，走之前还不忘说一句，如果他回来之前Even还没有跟人搞上的话，他们的友谊可能就走到这里了。

Even笑着挥挥手让他们滚蛋，然后环顾四周寻找着也许熟悉的面孔。可能性不大，鉴于他现在在Valtersen的地盘上，但是试一下总无妨嘛。他确实看到了Elias，和Chris Schistad在不远处聊天，所以Even迅速的转了个身，消失在了拥挤的人群中。

卫生间应该是个不错的选择。

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Isak和Jonas一起站在角落里，拿着一听啤酒，试图躲过他父亲的视线，然后Mahdi和Magnus走了过来。

“老兄——！”Magnus看到Isak的第一刻就叫喊起来，伸出手要和Isak击掌 。“操蛋的生日快乐！”

Isak试图维持住脸上阴沉的表情，但是有Magnus在，这显然很难做到，因为他的热情实在是太有感染力了。所以他露出一个微笑，尽可能兴奋的回应了这个击掌。“谢谢你，Magnus。”

显然他的努力不是很有说服力就是了，“天哪，你们是怎么搞的，你就跟那个谁一样无聊——”Magnus突然住了嘴，睁大眼睛看了Mahdi一眼。“嗯，没事儿，但是说真的，为什么你看上去这么不开心啊，这是你的生日诶！”

“只是等着酒精发挥作用呢，大概，”Isak回答。这确实有一部分是真的——如果他能醉到不省人事的地步，是唯一一个他能熬过今晚的办法。

但然后Jonas朝他关切的皱起了眉头，就好像他能读出Isak在想什么一样，所以Isak知道他是没机会喝醉了。

Magnus正准备说些什么时，Chris打断了他们，瞥了男孩们一眼之后，意有所指的看着Isak，“你父亲正在找你。”

Isak沉重的叹了口气。这只说明了一件事——Emma到了。“谢了，我会去找他。”

在Chris能提出带他去见他父亲之前，Isak迅速的和大家说了再见，消失在人群中，希望人潮拥挤能给他足够的时间来逃出这个房间。

最后看了一眼身后，Isak躲进了走廊里，直直的朝卫生间走去。

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Even已经在卫生间里躲了二十分钟——袖子挽到手臂，假发和胡子放在水池旁。戴上这些东西的时候已经大汗淋漓，又很痒，而派对的热气只让它们更难以忍受。

他往脸上扑了点冷水，手指划过金发，反复几次，想让那些不听话的额发都往后保持一个造型，显然这努力不太成功。他差不多快弄好了的时候，门口一声巨响，有人进了卫生间。

他看了眼手表，最后抬头打量了一下镜子里的自己。

也许他是该出去派对嗨一下了。

他一只手拿起水池边的假发和胡子，转过身，准备离开，然后突然和一个人撞在了一起。

Even被撞的后退了一步，那人也是，好不容易站稳之后才抬头看着Even，就好像他们还没完全搞清楚发生了什么然后——

哦。

哦。

这个人——一个男孩——正抬头注视着Even，嘴巴微张形成一个小小的‘O’

他很美。

他是Even见过的最美的存在。

过分美丽，以至于很长时间来第一次，Sonja完完全全从Even的脑海里消失。

他的眼神近乎饥渴的巡视着这男孩的面孔——他的金色小卷发，因为他头顶那金色发冠而更加耀眼，他惊人碧绿的双眸，依旧抬头注视着Even，他苍白又不乏线条感的颧骨，他完美的丘比特之弓一般精巧迷人的嘴唇，然后Even完全——

Even完全沉沦于他。

“Halla，”他后知后觉自己似乎注视太久，低语也无法让他把视线挪开，Even只是这么注视着，看着那男孩的瞳孔突然放大了一点点，伸出点舌尖来湿润嘴唇。

“Halla，”那男孩也喃喃着，而此刻Even才意识到他们离得有多近。两步的距离，让他们沉重的呼吸足以交融在一起，大概很快就会让他们胸膛相抵，唇齿相依的距离。

这一刻中隐约浮动着些极端危险的东西——Even感到自己仿佛正站在什么重要决定的悬崖边上。他不知道那究竟是什么，但他知道这一切始于这男孩的双眼，也必将终结于此。

他张开嘴准备说些什么，但卫生间的门再一次被突然打开，那男孩像是被吓到一般从他身前跳开。一个似乎已经找了他很久的男人从拐角处走进来，不停喘着气然后牢牢的看住了Even面前的男孩。

“终于，Isak。我到处在找你！你父亲想见你。”

Isak。

等一下。

Isak？Isak Valtersen？！

这个男孩——Isak——望了Even一眼然后转而看向那个男人。来人似乎此时才注意到Even也在这里。他顺着Isak的视线看去，然后他因为认出了什么而不可置信的睁大了双眼——操——然后他开始仔细的观察着他们俩之间的气氛。

Even并没有认出他来，但是他也差不多能想到这是Valtersen的手下。他挺直脊背已经准备好了接受任何的威胁，但是什么都没有发生。

那个男人只是恳求似的看着Isak。“拜托，Isak，”他柔和的催促。“我们的走了，现在。”

Isak最后犹豫的看了他一眼，然后垂下头颅，跟在那男人后面走出了卫生间。

Even站在原地一动不动了好一会儿，然后扶着水池边，崩溃的握紧了冰冷的大理石。那是Isak Valtersen？不可能，他不可能是的。

他不知道这种心里弥漫开的温暖究竟是什么，但他知道他父亲最大仇敌的儿子不应该让他有这种感觉。

他晃了晃脑袋，脑海中不断重播着刚刚他们俩短暂的会面。

他知道自己不应该这么做，他知道这他妈是个傻逼透顶的主意但他必须得看到。

他只是——他必须确认那是不是真实的。

他得找到Isak。

 

 

 


End file.
